


Grantaire, Jehan and the Ceiling Fan

by legallyblindandrea



Series: I Landed on my Feet [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Kitty!Verse, M/M, les mis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan, Grantaire, Courfeyrac left alone doesn’t lead to good things. I found 3 random words, Sleep, Celling Fan and Laser Pointer and made the story around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire, Jehan and the Ceiling Fan

They all had 1 more week before school was done for the Christmas break and everyone had decided to hang out and watch some movies since it was Friday, and everyone was able to show up for a change, they usually had to plan around people working or doing other things. 

Everyone had decided to hang out at Enjolras and Grantaire’s apartment for a movie night and drink, the bedroom was the quiet place in their house when everyone gathered and Grantaire always took off to go sit in it once or twice and one of them usually went with him to help calm him down, it was faster with another Hybrid there.

At the apartment that Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet lived in they had 2 spare bedrooms so one of them had been turned into a studio for Musichetta for her sketches and all the fabrics that she would use in her designs, the other was a bedroom.

They used the bedroom as the quite place, if Joly, Musichetta or Bossuet needed to get away they sometimes just took off to their room but it was mostly just the spare room that was used.

Everyone was spread out around the living room, bowls and drinks and cushions were scattered and a few pairs of shoes as well, when the 13 of them got together for a movie it was something, the cleanup never took long but they all left their mark.

Grantaire had his tail wrapped around his left leg and he had his head laying on Enjolras’s shoulder, and a glass in his hand that his fingers were slowly tapping a beat on and his left ear would twitch every few seconds and his breathing was sharp, Enjolras could feel it against his shoulder.

“R” he said softly and turned his head, Grantaire lifted his head and looked at Enjolras and then looked around the room, everyone else was watching the movie but not Jehan, and he was watching Grantaire and Enjolras from where he was curled up with Courfeyrac. 

Grantaire yawned and noticed his tail around his leg before uncurling it, his ear twitched again “I’m going to” Enjolras nodded, he knew when Grantaire needed to get away and Grantaire’s body knew it as well, even if he didn’t until he was snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

He was tired and a substitute teacher he had in class today was a complete asshole to all the Hybrids so that didn’t help his mood, he had only managed to get one cup of coffee in him during breakfast before class so he had a slight headache on top of everything.

Grantaire got up from the couch where they had been sitting, no one looked away from the screen which he was more than glad for, they were used to someone always leaving at any time, but Jehan got up and followed him closing the bedroom door behind him.

“You looked like you were going to fall asleep for a while, you were fighting it pretty good, you want to talk?” Jehan asked his eyes bright as he jumped onto the bed with a grin as he sat cross legged, Grantaire curled up beside him, his tail flicking from side to side.

“I was up all night working on a painting for class…I…I could have done it this weekend, I told Enjolras it was due today but it’s not due until Tuesday…I don’t want to sleep” he said his voice small “I’ve been have nightmares lately…I don’t think he knows, I hope he doesn’t” Grantaire said yawning again.

Jehan nodded “can I scratch your ears?” he asked, they all knew to ask before they touched his ears or his tail to specify what they wanted to do before they touched him, that steamed from his childhood, he nodded and moved his head closer to Jehan’s right hand.

He felt Jehan’s fingers start to gently scratch his ears “why don’t you want him to know?” he asked as he heard Grantaire start to purr lightly, he purred back his chest rumbling, his tail flicking happily behind him “he’d be able to help you” Jehan said, Grantaire’s tail was swishing back and forth now as he laid there.

“I don’t want him to worry, he puts up with a lot of things and I don’t want him to have to put up with me and some stupid nightmares” Grantaire closing his eyes, his chest rumbling with the force of his purrs, he felt really good right now, he didn’t want Jehan to stop.

“That’s stupid, you know he loves you” Jehan said flicking Grantaire’s nose lightly with his other hand “and if they are stopping you from sleeping then they aren’t stupid…have you talked to your therapist about them?” the fact that he saw one wasn’t a secret but that still didn’t mean he’d let just anyone get away with bringing it up, Jehan was one person he had no problem with if he brought it up.

“No…but I should eh?” he said laughing when Jehan’s tail bumped his “that’d be wise…oh and has Enjolras brought up getting married again? You never did tell me this morning” Grantaire smiled “we talked about it more last night” he pulled his head away from Jehan’s fingers and sat up at the head of the bed beside him.

“Running away to Vegas sounds like fun but I know Cosette would kill me and she’d make sure no one would find my body” Jehan nodded, he knew she had a temper when you got her pissed off “so what are you going to do, you and Enjolras don’t seem like the church wedding type” Grantaire nodded, he looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5 minutes to midnight.

“We are just going to go to City Hall, they only need 2 witnesses to make it official but everyone can come don’t worry” Jehan nodded, then smiled and let out a purr.

“Courfeyrac bought home a laser pointer today” Grantaire felt Jehan’s tail as it started to swish faster making a draft behind them “it was really fun, I almost caught it twice but it got away from me, maybe if you ask he’ll show it to you, you might have a better chance of catching it” Jehan said, his eyes wide and his ears flicking, he was very happy.

“Sounds fun, do you think Joly, Musichetta, Bossuet and Éponine would want to see it as well?” Grantaire asked he knew Joly needed to relax and have fun and that Bossuet would enjoy it, even if he did get hurt while he tried to catch it because he would. 

But Musichetta had had surgery on her foot 2 months ago and she was still in a cast, but it was coming off at the end of the week, so maybe it wouldn’t be nice to show it to her when she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it like the others, and he wasn’t sure if Éponine would care for it, she had a few laser pointers already that she played with. 

“Maybe, I’ll see if he’ll tell Enjolras where he got it, then you can have one!” Grantaire laughed at how excited and happy Jehan was, he’d also remember to tell his therapist about his nightmares, he knew they were only happening because it was only a few weeks from Christmas.

He always got really bad nightmares around this time, he isn’t sure why but maybe his therapist could give him some ideas as to why and how to stop them, he really wanted to get some sleep without waking up scared or screaming.

He knew he had to tell Enjolras as well, Jehan was right…damn poet was always right. 

They both sat in silence, Jehan had moved so he was laying on his stomach and Grantaire was curled up again on his side against Jehan, their ears flicking and their tails swishing as they just breathed in the silence, it was almost 15 minutes before they heard a noise and looked to the door.

It opened and Courfeyrac came in, they both tilted their heads to the side and looked at him, he closed the door and smiled as he looked at the two of them on the bed before he made his move.

“So what are we talking about?” Courfeyrac asked as he bounced onto the bed, Jehan laughed “their wedding” he answered and Grantaire laughed when the smile on Courfeyrac’s face grew even wider “I love weddings…and the open bars that come with them!” Jehan shook his head and Grantaire laughed.

“I don’t think City Hall would be the place for an open bar Courf” he yawned again resting his face on the mattress his head was turned so he could breath, and the breathing of the others in the room calming him down, he felt safe, warm and tired.

He wanted to sleep, maybe he would take one of the sleeping pills he had from a few months ago that his therapist gave him to try and he never did, now would be a good time too.

“Anyway they don’t have any openings until the middle of March, so we have time to plan the details, and Cosette said she wants to be in charge of the party but we don’t want it until school’s done, that’d be best for everyone” he said lifting his face from the mattress and looking at Courfeyrac. 

“Things might change and we have until the 30th of this month to reserve a spot at City Hall if it’s sure that’s what we want, but for now that’s the plan” Courfeyrac nodded as he started to think over what he was just told in his head.

“Ok we can work with that, get you two shit faced the night of it through so I hope it’s a Friday. Calendar please!” Courfeyrac said holding his hand out for Jehan to pass him his iPhone, Courfeyrac had forgot his phone at home, anyway he knew Jehan had his, he never went anywhere without it.

“Let’s see…March 23rd is a Friday and so is March 30th, so either of those dates are good for me” he smiled and tossed Jehan back his phone “ok so…you look tired” Courfeyrac said as he looked at Grantaire, he smiled.

“You guys want to see a trick!” a wicked smile grew on his face, he knew they would go crazy for the laser pointer he had, Jehan did when he played with it at home so Grantaire should too, at least he hoped he would.

They both nodded, Jehan moved so he was kneeling on the bed by the top of it and Grantaire uncurled himself and sat up beside Jehan, he never said no to a good magic trick.

Courfeyrac slipped his hand into his pocket and then pulled it out but kept his fist closed, they knew he was holding something but they didn’t know what, a smile took hold of Jehan’s face as he waited for whatever would happen.

Suddenly both Grantaire and Jehan’s eyes were glued to a little red light that was coming from Courfeyrac’s hand; they followed it as it moved around the room, both their ears twitching and their tails swishing.

They were both about to rocket off the bed after it when it vanished, Jehan let out a disappointed moan and Grantaire sighed, both their tails freezing then stopped swishing altogether, Courfeyrac smiled and laughed.

“Look up!” Courfeyrac said before he rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with laughter, he had pointed the red laser light up onto the celling and the fan, both Grantaire and Jehan just looked at it, their eyes narrowing.

Their ears were still and so was their tails, he could tell they were getting ready to pounce on it, they’d make that jump easy, the celling’s were 11 feet high in this building so they would be up pretty high from the bed but it’d be very easy, but he didn’t know if the fan would hold them both, oh well he wouldn’t know unless they tried.

He flashed the light around the celling before putting it back onto the fan and laughed even harder when they both jumped up from the bed and leapt for the light and the blades of the fan.

Their tails wrapped around their legs once they noticed the light was gone and that they were up so high, they both let out a tiny moan then the door opened and Enjolras walked in, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

Grantaire and Jehan had been gone for 15 almost 20 minutes, they had missed the end of the movie and Courfeyrac took off a few minutes ago everyone knew he had joined them in the room.

“Someone should go and check them they’ve been in there a long time” Enjolras nodded and got up, it was his house so he’d go and see what Jehan and Grantaire were doing, Courfeyrac had taken off after them and those 3 left alone to long didn’t lead to good things.

“Maybe they fell asleep and Courfeyrac is sitting with them” Musichetta said from where she sat between Joly and Bossuet on the couch, her leg was propped up on a cushion her purple cast covered in writing and pictures. 

She was lightly scratching their ears, Joly’s with her left hand and Bossuet with her right hand, they were all purring slightly and her tail was flicking behind her he could see it as it rested on her shoulder when it was moving, Joly and Bossuet’s tails were on her shoulders as well when they weren’t all swishing together.

“Didn’t you say Grantaire was up all night working on a painting for class? So maybe he fell asleep and Jehan just stayed with him and started a new poem or something” Enjolras nodded and took off down the short hall to the bedroom, the door was shut but he could hear Courfeyrac laughing.

He opened the door and took a step inside and could see Courfeyrac on the floor his eyes grew wide when he noticed Jehan and Grantaire clinging onto a fan blade each, their tails wrapped around their legs and tiny moans he could hear coming from them both.

“Courfeyrac what the hell did you do” he asked, he had to get them both down before the fan came out of the celling, “get up and help me jackass before they rip the fan out of the celling” he nudged Courfeyrac in the ribs rather hard with the toe of his shoes. 

Courfeyrac was still laughing as he hauled himself up from the floor.

“It was his fault” Grantaire said “he was showing us a trick but it was this red light…” he smiled “we caught it but it’s gone now. I touched it” Jehan added proud before looking down to the bed, they were up pretty high.

“Alright, Courfeyrac get your ass up here” Enjolras said from where he stood on the bed “Grantaire I’m right here, I’m going to catch you just let go you won’t fall I promise” he said as he tried to talk Grantaire into letting go of the blade he was clinging to.

He felt the bed shift as Courfeyrac climbed up and stood under Jehan doing the same thing, he was still laughing but started to sober up when Jehan let out a scared cry “still think it’s funny?” Enjolras asked him, he nodded.

“Yep and I know what I’m getting Grantaire for Christmas!” he said almost falling when Enjolras glared at him and he started to laugh again “shut up Courf and get Jehan down” Enjolras said again as he wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s legs to show him he was under him.

“You’re alright R just let go…you’ll land on the bed it’ll be ok” he said as he heard him whimper “I don’t want to be up here anymore Jehan” Enjolras closed his eyes and took a deep breath; “come on Grantaire just let go it’ll be ok” he was going to kill Courfeyrac after this.

It had taken them almost 5 minutes to get Grantaire and Jehan down, and after they were down Grantaire wouldn’t let Enjolras go as his face was buried in his neck, Jehan was doing the same thing to Courfeyrac.

Combeferre had showed up in the room to see that site, both Hybrids with their faces buried in the necks of their boyfriends, and Enjolras shooting daggers at Courfeyrac “hey what’s up?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against the door frame, his eye brow raised.

“Jackass over there decided to shine a laser pointer onto the ceiling fan which these two pounced on and I’m sure the fan will come out of the celling after that I never did trust it. It was always slightly crooked I don’t think it was put in right” Enjolras said as he scratched Grantaire’s ears “it’s alright your down” he whispered softly into his ear.

He purred “I know…thank you” he said his voice muffled against Enjolras’s neck, Combeferre nodded and Courfeyrac snickered and put the laser pointer into his pocket with a grin, he had had it out again after they were both down and had been twirling it around his fingers. 

”Come on you have to admit that was funny” Jehan pulled away from Courfeyrac and butted his head against the side of Grantaire’s, who lifted his and purred back before butting his head against Jehan’s.

Their tails were wrapped together as they both turned to look at their other half then turned back to each other “you have a good story for your therapist I guess” Jehan said laughing as Grantaire flicked his nose “ha-ha funny…you hate heights as much as I do so don’t try to pull that one me” Grantaire said yawning.

“No it wasn’t…I don’t think the fan will spin right now…I don’t want it falling out one night while we’re sleeping!” Courfeyrac shook his head as he laughed and then yawned, which made Grantaire yawn again.

“Alright get out I’m tired” Grantaire pushing Jehan away from him and off the bed, Jehan laughed and reached his hand over to Grantaire’s head before he paused, Grantaire nodded and he ruffed his hair and gave his ears a final scratch.

Grantaire was going to try and sleep without a sleeping pill but he’d get one if he needed it later if he woke up.

“Alright see you later” Grantaire knew what Jehan was telling him as he looked at him his tail frozen behind him, he nodded “don’t worry I will tomorrow I want to sleep now” Jehan nodded and grabbed Courfeyrac’s arm before dragging him out of the room.

“I’ll let everyone out then join you” Enjolras said as Grantaire nodded before he sat up to pull off his shirt and worked on pulling off his jeans without getting off the bed, it took a bit of moving about but he did it after getting his tail stuck a few times.

He was already under the covers, in just his boxers snoring lightly when Enjolras walked back in the room, he had told them all Grantaire was sleeping and Jehan looked pleased and they all gathered their things and set about leaving.

Enjolras made sure they were all gone and Musichetta was good to go and had all the help she needed getting to their car then he locked up, turned the TV off, left the kitchen light turned on and made his way to the bedroom, he could see Grantaire curled up under the covers, he was facing the door with his arm stretched out towards where Enjolras slept.

He stripped out of his clothes so he was just down to his boxers, shut the light off then pulled the covers back and crawled in, Grantaire moved his arm and rolled closer to him in his sleep.

He smiled, made sure he could reach his phone on the side table and then closed his eyes; Grantaire’s breathing lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before A Loving Gesture. I don’t know I’m bored and hungry and this just kind of happened, sorry for all the mistakes I’m sure there are tons of them in here, but this is what you all got out of it. This whole Kitty!Verse and Hybrid thing only started after a request on the Les Mis Kink Meme so I'm just tagging it for that reason.


End file.
